The Flame Alchemist's Son
by DimensionWarper
Summary: (AU) Instead of Sirus, James and Lily made their old friend Roy Mustang Harry's godfather. Appalled at how the Dursleys treated his godson Roy rescues Harry and brings him back to Amestris to grow up safe and happy. Seven years later it's Harry's 11th birthday and an owl arrives in Amestris with a strange letter accepting Harry into a wizarding school in England! (Post FMA:B)
1. Chapter 1: Amestris

**Okay so this is the first time I've written a fic like this in a long time, so be aware when reading! (Also a note about the RoyEd in this: I know a lot of people are squicked by it but it's my OTP so all mentions and the like will be reasonably minor, this is a story about Harry.) Enjoy!**

 **EDIT 5.08.2019 - This chapter has been rewritten.**

Petunia Dursley opened the door to number four Privet Drive to see a tall man dressed in a blue uniform, covered by a long overcoat. He looked foreign, both the uniform style and his facial structure suggesting that he was not from anywhere near Privet Drive or even Europe for that matter.

"Ah, Petunia, I don't think we've met," He spoke, his voice firm and commanding, his demeanor suggesting that he was a man that was used to being obeyed, "My name is General Roy Mustang and I'm here about my godson, Harry."

Petunia gaped, her mouth opening and closing in an almost fish-like manner for a few moments, barely able to process what the man (Roy, she reminded herself) had just said. Godfather? Preposterous!

Her sister had said nothing of a godfather and those wretched wizard folks had said nothing about one either (not that they had said anything at all to her before they simply dropped her nephew on their doorstep).

Before Petunia had a chance to respond a loud voice coming from the inside of the house snapped her out of her daze, her lips smoothing back into a thin line.

"Petunia? Who's at the door?"

"Some foreign man, says he's here about Harry." She responded, beady eyes still trained on Roy. "I… was not aware my sister had appointed a godfather for her child. Here-" She opened the door wider, gesturing for Roy to enter the house. "Please come in, you'll have to talk to Vernon."

Roy made his way inside, letting Petunia take his coat, revealing him to be in full military dress, three stars adorning each of his shoulders, presumably a mark of his high rank. She led him into the sitting room, where Vernon was sat on the couch, reading the daily newspaper.

"Who the hell are you?" Vernon Dursley asked gruffly as he folded the newspaper together, setting it on the coffee table. He spoke in a tone of voice that Roy presumed was supposed to be considered commanding or perhaps even intimidating. He had seen worse.

"General Roy Mustang. I'm here to collect my godson, Harry Potter." Roy explained calmly, in the tone of voice that he usually reserved for politics.

Vernon scoffed. "You really expect me to believe that scum like Lily and James Potter would have known someone in the military?"

"I assure you, Lily Potter was a close friend of mine. Now, if you would like to inform me where my godson and his things are, we will be on our way shortly."

Vernon opened his mouth to reply but luckily for Roy, Harry took this chance to toddle into the living room, clad in a ridiculously oversized and ugly lime green sweater, which went down past his knees, his sleeves pushed up his arms.

The small boy looked up at Roy, face splitting into a huge smile as he seemed to remember the man, running over to him as fast as possible, tugging on his pant leg in an attempt to get him to pick him up. Roy bent over to pick him up, holding him with one arm as he turned to Petunia.

"Where are his things?" He asked the woman, completely ignoring Vernon who was turning redder and redder by the second as he watched Harry smile at Roy happily.

"The broom closet under the stairs but-" Roy didn't stop to listen to her objections, heading towards the broom closet where he quickly swept a few pieces of equally ugly and oversized clothing into an old and ratty child-sized backpack he found hung on the inside of the cupboard.

There were no toys or stuffed animals to be found, and Roy resolved that the first thing he would do when he got back to Amestris would be to buy Harry a completely new wardrobe, along with proper books and toys. If he could, he would have bought Harry better clothing right away but he only had enough British money to cover basic travel and food expenses.

As he left the house with Harry in one arm and his things in the other he could hear Vernon yelling loudly at his wife and decided that their garden would look better burnt to a crisp.

"Roy… why the hell do you have a child?"

Roy looked down at the toddler in his arms who was happily playing with the gold braided trim on his uniform, fat toddler fingers tugging at it gently. He was no longer dressed in the ugly clothing he had traveled in, instead wearing sensible overalls and a plain white shirt that Roy had purchased from a local shop as soon as he had returned to Amestris.

"His name is Harry and I'm going to be looking after him for a while. His mother and father are dead and Dumbledore didn't think to inform me of that, despite the fact that I am listed as the boy's godfather in their will. I had to find out through James's old friend, who neglected to contact me until Harry had been staying with them for over two years." Roy ground his teeth slightly in a display of frustration.

"So… we have a kid now?" Ed eyed the toddler with concern, "Do you even know the first thing about raising children?" Taking in the expression on Roy's face, Ed sighed, holding his arms out for the child. "Go call Hawkeye, she'll know what to do."

Reluctantly, Roy handed Ed the boy, who was instantly enamored with Ed's shiny automail fingers as he left to call his subordinate.

Seven years later Harry had become an integral part of the Mustang-Elric household and it was a common sight to see him running around the Central offices, where he was doted over by everyone that happened to get close to him. He was mischievous and inquisitive, behavior that exasperated his father and was encouraged by Ed.

Most people had been told that the boy was distantly related to Mustang, (through one of his relatives that lived beyond Drachma, several weeks worth of travel from Amestris) though only Ed and Roy's inner circle knew of exactly the circumstances that caused the boy to have to move to Amestris.

Harry had fit right in in Amestris, easily picking up the language and customs, happy to sit and play by himself while his parents worked.

Harry hadn't been back to England since he had first left, and though Roy made sure he was fluent in both his native English and Amestrian, as well as educating him on as many English customs as he was familiar with, Harry claimed that he felt little connection to his birth parents, having no memories of them, and only a few photos that Roy had managed to acquire from his wizarding friends. When Harry was younger he had spent hours curiously watching the little moving polaroids of his father and mother, constantly quizzing Roy on his parents but as he had aged he had become completely content with life in Amestris, closer to Ed and Roy than to anyone else.

It was July 31st, the morning of Harry's eleventh birthday when Ed spotted a large owl tapping at the living room window, a letter tied to its leg. He blinked twice, almost half convinced that he was seeing things.

"Roy…" He called out to his boyfriend, who was busy in the kitchen. "Why the fuck is there a bird trying to get into our house?"

Looking confused, Roy walked into the living room, a mug of coffee in each hand. "I…" He handed one of the mugs to Ed and walked over to the window, opening it and letting the bird fly in, landing on the coffee table and sticking its leg out so that Roy could remove the letter, setting his coffee mug down next to the bird.

"I forgot, this is how they send letters in England, but I don't know why they would send one after all this time unless…" He cracked open the wax seal, opening the letter and removing the contents. He unrolled the parchment, eyes scanning the yellowish pages. "They want Harry to leave Amestris and go to school in England."

As the Fuehrer's son, Harry was yet to go to a proper school (although there were quite a few options in Central, and after Bradley's demise, education had become a national priority) instead having been privately tutored by a variety of teachers (and Ed, who was instructing him in Alchemy, although he had yet to be allowed to do any transmutation beyond basic circles).

"What?! No! Dad, I don't want to leave!" Both Roy and Edward turned to see Harry standing in the doorway, barefoot and in pajamas, clearly having just woken up, his glasses askew and his hair even messier than usual.

"It's alright Harry, you don't have to leave if you don't want to. You know Ed and I would never make you leave."

Ed grabbed the letter from Roy, giving it a quick once over.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" He laughed, reading through the required materials list, "Cauldrons? Wands? Roy, they can't be serious." Roy looked at him flatly. "Fuck off, magic isn't real, this is bullshit."

Roy swatted him on the back of the head with one hand, taking the letter back with the other, "Don't swear in front of Harry." Harry looked minorly affronted by this, wincing in sympathy as Ed reached up to rub where Roy had hit him. "And yes, they're serious. What they call magic is just a more energy based form of Alchemy, based on incantations and wand-waving instead of science and transmutation circles. It's a dying art, because the number of people with the ability to manipulate energy instinctually is dwindling, and they refuse to believe that anyone outside their incredibly exclusive community could be possible of the same things with a little training."

This explanation seemed to placate both Harry and Ed, who sighed, finishing off his coffee and setting the empty mug down.

"Go put some clothes on, kid, today is your birthday, we can discuss this magic sh- stuff," He corrected himself after seeing Roy glare at him in warning, "After we celebrate. C'mon, Aunt Hawkeye promised that she'd take you out to the shooting range to show you a few things."


	2. Chapter 2: Foreign Visitors

**Okay, this chapter was a bit forced, hope it doesn't come across as too bad. (I have a lot planned for when Harry actually gets to Hogwarts, but not much for on how to get him there.) I hope you'll enjoy!**

"Um, Fuehrer Mustang sir? There's a man here to see you… he says his name is Double Doors? He uh, doesn't look like he's from around here."

Roy sighed. It had been two weeks since Harry's eleventh birthday and he knew Dumbledore wouldn't let Harry go this easily. He was surprised the old man had let him take Harry out of England but Roy suspected that he simply didn't care enough about Harry to check up on him beyond confirmation that he was alive. After all, the headmaster didn't need the boy until he was old enough to enter Hogwarts.

"Send him in. And if you could, please call Fullmetal and inform him of our visitors." The secretary nodded, quickly scurrying out of Roy's office. Moments later a man wearing long robes decorated with silver moons and stars strolled into the room, accompanied by a woman in more austere simple black robes and a matching hat.

"Ah, Mister Mustang. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and this is Minerva McGonagall. I'd like to talk to you about the boy you have been taking care of, Harry-"

"I'm aware of who you are," Roy interrupted, gesturing for the pair of them to sit down, "And Harry is my son, as appointed by James and Lily Potter in their will. You neglected to inform me of their passing and instead sent him to Lily's sister and her husband, actions which Lily specifically instructed you not to do." His tone grew colder by the minute, contradictory of his tendency towards fire and warmth.

Dumbledore looked almost apologetic, folding his hands together in his lap. "Regrettably we did have to go against the Potter's wishes, but it was in the interest of Harry and the Greater Good in mind." Minerva nodded in agreement, a hint of bitterness crossing her face. It looked like she wasn't completely happy with Dumbledore's decision either but said nothing about it.

Roy doubted the accuracy of that statement. There was no way that Vernon Dursley could be good for anyone, let alone his son. Luckily for him, he didn't have the time to respond before the door burst open and Ed marched in, looking angry.  
"So you're the bastard that wants to take Harry away from us," He said accusingly, stomping over to Roy's desk.  
"And you are…?" Dumbledore asked, unused to people talking to him in the way that Ed did. "None of your fu-" Roy decided it would be best to intervene before Ed caused an international incident.

"This is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. He is very protective of Harry, as am I."

"Damn right I am. You're not taking my kid."

Albus raised an eyebrow, looking curious, "I thought custody of the young Potter went to Mister Mustang?"

Internally Roy winced. That was the wrong thing to say.

"He's our kid, we raise him together and if you got a problem with that old man you can shove it up your ugly robe covered a-" Ed's voice was starting to get dangerously loud and Dumbledore held his hands up in a placating manner, speaking calmly. "I didn't mean to insult you, my boy, I was simply confused."

Ed was still fuming, but quietly this time, perching himself on the arm of Roy's chair and glaring at the wizards, one hand on Roy's shoulder protectively.

"We understand you may be hesitant to release Harry into our care but we promise that for a young wizard like him there is no place safer than Hogwarts." Dumbledore turned to his companion, gesturing for her to continue.

"For first years the curriculum consists of seven core classes: Potions, Charms, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Transfiguration. Hogwarts also offers a variety of other classes for third years and above." Minerva looked much more comfortable with this subject, school being something she was much more familiar with than the ethics of adopting celebrity orphans.

"The school is also surrounded by heavy wards and protections, no one harboring any ill will towards the students would be able to enter the school grounds and the staff consists of some of the best and most talented witches and wizards in Britain. We will do anything in our power to protect and secure the safety of the students under our care. Harry would be safe with us." She sounded completely genuine, as far as Roy could tell, she had absolute faith in what she was saying.

Ed raised an eyebrow, "Do you do this with all your potential students? Go out and visit their parents in their place of work, unannounced, to try to convince them to send their children to you?" He asked, his questions more meant to irritate than serve as actual inquiries.

"Normally, we do not, no. However, Harry is a special case. Most of our students come from England or neighboring territories, not somewhere as far away as Amestris," Dumbledore offered in response, by way of an explanation.

Roy leaned forwards, lacing his hands together as he faced the older wizard. "Either way the decision is up to Harry. If he chooses to go to Hogwarts then we will support him completely, but if he decides that he would rather stay here in Amestris then we will have to defend his decision however necessary." Dumbledore didn't miss the subtle threat in Roy's words. It was very clear that Harry was very important to the both of them, and they would do anything they could to protect him. And, given the fact that Roy was the current leader of a country with a military undefeated in battle since 1307 and that Ed was the so-called "Hero of the People", Albus assumed that they could, and would be able to backup their claims. These were not the sorts of people to make empty threats.

"Of course, I would expect nothing less. Perhaps I could speak with Harry, explain to him what Hogwarts offers? The acceptance letters we send out are quite informative but an in person visit is always better."

Roy contemplated this for a moment. "If he would like to, I am sure that could be arranged. Edward would be happy to supervise."

 **Next chapter: Harry meets some wizards! If you liked (or hated!) this, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Plans for the Future

**Sorry for the late chapter guys! I promise the next chapter will come sooner!**

Harry's gaze shifted between McGonagall and Dumbledore anxiously, trying to process everything the two had just told him.

"So.." He began, looking towards Ed for reassurance, "My birth parents went to this school before? And you want me to go so that I can… learn how to become a wizard?" This last bit was said with more than a bit of disbelief.

"Yes," McGonagall said, "You would be learning magic at Hogwarts, but we also aim to teach life skills and everything necessary for students to properly function in wizarding society." Harry nodded slowly, turning the information over in his head.

"What about vacation? Does he get to come home or does he have to stay for an entire year?" Ed asked, "And what if there's an emergency? Will the school contact us? What about transport? It takes a week of travel by train to get past Drachma and then at least another week by train and then boat to get to England. There's no way for us to get there in an emergency, and two weeks of travel between us and our son just isn't practical."

McGonagall's face twisted slightly at the rapid-fire questions, doing her best to answer them patiently.

"Students are given four weeks of vacation outside of the summer holiday, two at Christmas and two at Easter," Harry looked confused at the mention of the unfamiliar holidays before Ed leaned in, quickly explaining to him that they were holidays not celebrated in Amestris. McGonagall continued, "If a situation deemed to be a serious emergency were to occur, a member of staff would either apparate or use the Floo network to immediately contact you in person. All other information will be sent through owl."

"As for the time it takes to travel between England and Amestris, I would be happy to arrange a multiple-use portkey to ensure that the travel time would be near-instantaneous," Dumbledore interjected.

Much to Ed's surprise, it looked almost like Harry was considering going to this magic school.

"Dad… I think I might wanna go to Hogwarts."

 **** **xxx**

Much to Ed's surprise, Roy was completely unsurprised at Harry's decision.  
"He's curious and wants to connect with his parents. It's only natural. Plus there will be other children his age there and it's good for him to make friends." He explained to Ed that night, once Harry was already in bed, the both of them curled up on the couch together in front of the fire. Ed had been reading a book, his head on Roy's lap as the older man played with his hair.

"But why England?" Ed whined, "And why _wizards_? Is the world's most talented alchemist not good enough for him?" He said dramatically, causing Roy to laugh. "Aw honey, I'm glad you recognize my superiority," He drawled, Ed promptly flipping him off in response (which only made him laugh more).

"It's not like he's leaving forever, it's just a school. And with Hedwig, he can send letters every week," Roy reasoned, his calm air placating Ed. "Plus, we'll get to go see wizarding Britain with him when he goes to get his school supplies."

This caught Ed's attention. His wanderlust had only barely dimmed over the years, but being married to the Fuehrer of Amestris gave him plenty of opportunities to travel. He narrowed his eyes at Roy. "What's the catch? You can't bribe me into going on any more diplomatic missions for you."

Roy winced as he remembered the disaster that had come from him sending Ed on a diplomatic mission to Creta. The press had had a field day and he had rediscovered a healthy fear of his second-in-command.

"It's not a bribe," He laughed, running his fingers through Ed's long hair, "It's been a while since you've gone on a trip and I know you're curious. It's rare I've been somewhere that you haven't, and having someone with him that he knows and loves will help him get used to an unfamiliar environment. Maybe I can take a few days off and come with you."  
Ed snorted, propping himself up on one arm so that he could give Roy a quick kiss, "I'm sure Hawkeye would love that. At this point why don't you just resign and let her be Fuehrer instead?"

"Yes, I'm sure that would work out fantastically, but for now, the title belongs to me, and it'd be wise of you to respect that." He winked at Ed, the tone not lost on him as he pulled him in for a longer kiss.

 **Hopee you liked that! Please review if you did, or have any questions, comments, concerns or anything else! Next chapter: Harry, Ed, and Roy go to Diagon Alley!**


	4. Chapter 5: Gringotts

"And this is where we must leave you. Professor McGonagall and I have business to attend elsewhere, so we have arranged for Hagrid, the keeper of the keys and groundskeeper at Hogwarts, to meet you and act as your guide for the day." Ed and Roy nodded in acknowledgment, Harry still transfixed by the wide range of unfamiliar sights and sounds. The street was lined with shops, all pressed together with flashing signs declaring all sorts of unfamiliar wares.

"Ah, there he is. Right on schedule."

Hagrid looked nothing like the wizards they had seen, looming over them with a long bushy beard and a ragged but sturdy-looking coat covered in hundreds of pockets.

"Ah! There ya are! I'm Hagrid, and you must be Harry." He bent down slightly and extending a hand for Harry to shake. "Right then, off we go! Our first stop 'll have ta' be Gringotts, gotta pick up the money ta' buy your things!"

Roy pulled a small golden key out of the breast pocket of his uniform. "I have the key to Harry's vault right here, Lily and James left it to me in their will."

"You didn't tell me my parents had a vault here!" Harry was walking between Roy and Ed, feeling out of place in his Amestrian clothing. For once in his life, Ed's garish red coat was helping him to blend in instead of stand out, the long flowing cut not all that different to some of the robes the wizards were wearing.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't exactly think to tell you. I planned to turn the key over to you once you were of age, and I promise, I didn't touch any of their money."

Ed snorted, "Yeah, because you have more money than God squirreled away anyway, you stingy bastard." Roy swatted Ed's flesh arm as the group walked up the steps into the large building, Hagrid holding the large doors open for them to walk through.

The inside of Gringotts was nothing like the banks back home in Amestris, which tended to lean more towards the utilitarian side of things, with drab walls and a row of bored-looking tellers behind glass partitions. Here, the high ceilings and tall counters were unfamiliar, the creatures behind the counters even more so.

"Goblins," Hagrid explains, "They run the banks here. Best for the job, can't get anything past 'em but they're a right scary lot. Gringotts is one o' the safest places in all o' England- 'cept for Hogwarts, of course." He approached a counter, handing a small gold key to the goblin, before turning to Roy, "And I expect you got Harry's key?"  
Roy nodded and handed the goblin a gold key of a similar size, "The Potter Vault, Harry is here to pick up money for school." At the mention of the Potter Vault, the goblin seemed to perk up very slightly, eyes searching out the scar on Harry's forehead. Ed and Roy had let him do whatever he pleased with his hair, and Harry (influenced by Ed) had chosen to grow it out to just his shoulders, tying it back in a short ponytail, which left his scar on display.

The goblin inspected the keys before waving over another goblin, handing them the keys.

"Griphook will take you to your vaults."

They followed Griphook down past the row of tellers and into the depths of the bank. He stopped at a rickety cart on a set of tracks leading deeper into the innards of the bank, gesturing for them to get in. The group squeezed into the cart, pressed tightly up one another, Harry squeezed between Ed and Roy, Roy up close and personal with Hagrid.

The caves underneath Gringotts seemed to stretch forever, wind rushing past their faces until the cart screeched to a stop in front of a large vault door, with the numbers 687 emblazoned on the outside. Griphook stepped out of the cart, opening the door with the small golden key. The massive vault door swung open, revealing a small mountain of gold coins. Ed wolf whistled, stepping out of the cart and stepping into the vault, Harry following him.

"Damn kid, you're rich!" Ed said, snatching a gold coin from the pile, turning it over in his hand. "One of these gold ones is worth 550 cenz."

"They're called Galleons," Roy corrected, still in the cart, "The bronze ones are Knuts, and worth about one cenz, and the silver ones are Sickles and are worth just over 30 cenz." Harry nodded, scooping a few handfuls of coins into a small coin pouch, making sure to get a variety of coins.

They clambered back into the cart, once again squished up against each other as the cart started up again, heading deeper into the bank.

This time when the cart stopped, only Hagrid and Griphook got off, Griphook opening the vault door and letting Hagrid retrieve a small package, wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine from the inside, tucking it into one of his many jacket pockets as Ed and Harry watched him curiously.

* * *

 **Q+A!  
** **Q -** Outofthisworldgal: Is this going to be Dumbledore bashing or anyone bashing?

 **A -** No bashing, but I do have plans for Dumbledore to occasionally serve as a sort of antagonist. (In this story at least) Dumbledore is very focused on the "Greater Good" and believes that he is the smartest and most capable person around, and therefore everyone should listen to him and follow out his plans (which required Harry to grow up unloved in the Dursleys house, thereby leaving him desperate for affection and guidance instead of nurtured and cared for by Roy and Ed, who love and encourage him). He isn't fond of Roy or Ed, because they are both equally if not more powerful than him and do not carry the same amount of respect for him that the wizards do.

 **Q -** Sakura Lisel: Wait why did Harry change his mind? What happened to that super LONG winded rant he had when his letter first came in about how much he DIDN'T want to go? So why did he change it after Dumbledore and McGonnqgal showed up to explain things? I half expected him to mimic daddy Ed and curse the duo out about why he WASN'T going. *lol*

 **A -** I'm a bit confused here? Harry knew nothing about Hogwarts when the letter first arrived, all he heard was that some school in a place he doesn't know wants him to leave home. Wouldn't you be freaked out if your parents suddenly started talking about you leaving home at 11 (especially when you've never gone to school before)? Also, what do you mean by long-winded rant? Harry said all of eight words about Hogwarts ("What?! No! Dad, I don't want to leave!" in Ch1), and that was at a point in the story where he knew absolutely nothing about the school.


End file.
